This is the story of a girl
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Naît on bon ou mauvais ? La première bouffée d'air d'un nourrisson détermine t'elle le destin de cet être à l'origine si pur ? Freud disait "On ne devient pas pervers, on le demeure"...Qu'en est il de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black ?
1. Chapter 1

**6 Août 1960**

Le manoir de la famille Black était, comme à l'habitude plongé, dans l'obscurité, les longs couloirs habillés de pierres finement taillées ne laissaient passer aucune chaleur malgré la température estivale qui régnait à l'extérieur. Seule une majestueuse mélodie provenant du grand salon semblait apporter une pointe de chaleur, contrastant avec la lugubre atmosphère. Les notes s'enchaînaient naturellement sans aucune faute. Une petite fille blonde était assise devant un piano et laissait ses doigts fins caresser chaque touche avec une aisance surprenante pour son âge. Malgré sa jeunesse, les traits de son visage étaient d'une dureté glaciale, son maintien était étrangement raide mais une grâce naturelle semblait se dégager de chacun de ses mouvements. La gigantesque porte en bois de chêne où était gravé de nombreux visages difformes s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Une femme au visage blanchi par une fine particule de poudre, les cheveux d'un clair presque éblouissant tirés en arrière et à l'allure élancé pénétra dans la pièce. La petite fille de cinq ans arrêta immédiatement de jouer et se leva avant de s'incliner dans une parfaite révérence.

« Narcissa où sont vos sœurs ? » Demanda la femme vraisemblablement contrariée.

L'enfant rougit immédiatement et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre avant de répondre.

« Elles sont sorties à l'extérieur mère…Je leur ai dit qu'elles ne devaient pas mais elles ne m'ont pas écouté. »Souffla t'elle craintive.

Un léger tic de colère passa rapidement sur le visage sévère de Druella Black.

« Continuez ! » Lâcha-t-elle accompagné d'un geste agacé de la main avant de sortir par la porte qui donnait sur le jardin.

« Bellatrix ! Andromeda ! » Aboya t'elle debout sur le perron en pierre.

Au fond du jardin, entre les arbres centenaires, se dessinèrent rapidement deux petites silhouettes et quelques éclats de rire se firent entendre. En moins de trente seconde, deux fillettes semblables à s'y méprendre arrivèrent devant leur mère, essoufflées. Celle qui semblait être la plus jeune, malgré leur ressemblance, s'inclina avec respect, ses cheveux bruns frisés étaient encore impeccablement noués par un ruban vert et argent tandis que sa robe ne semblait avoir souffert que de quelques tâches d'herbe au niveau de l'ourlet. L'autre fillette quant à elle se contenta d'un signe de tête, un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres. Des brindilles et des feuilles mortes s'étaient incrustées dans sa chevelure en bataille, sa robe était déchirée et complètement tachée, sa couleur d'origine n'était quasiment plus visible.

Le visage de la maîtresse de maison devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était, le peu de couleur qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes avait complètement disparu.

« Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de vous exercer au piano ? » Cracha-t-elle de la façon la plus hautaine qui soit.

Andromeda baissa immédiatement la tête, ce qui ne fût pas le cas de sa sœur aînée dont le regard de défiance soutenait celui de sa mère.

« Mais, il faisait si beau… »

La fillette n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Druella s'écrasa douloureusement sur sa joue. Le choc fût si violent que Bellatrix perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le sol. La jeune fille resta immobile, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle lutta avec force pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper.

« Mère ! » Objecta Andromeda avant de s'agenouiller auprès de sa sœur, surprise par ce déferlement de violence.

« Voilà qui t'apprendra à contester mon autorité Bellatrix ! Et regardes toi, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ! Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'une enfant comme toi ! Par la barbe de Merlin, ton berceau a dû être maudit à ta naissance ! » Vitupéra t'elle sans sourcilier.

Bellatrix se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang perle pour s'empêcher de répondre une nouvelle fois, elle sentait la haine monter en elle, tous ses muscles semblaient se contracter, ses ongles s'enfonçaient violement dans ses paumes. Soudain un pot de fleur qui se trouvait non loin d'elle commença à trembler dangereusement, lorsque la colère se faufilait dans ses veines, toute la magie qui vivait en elle menaçait de sortir et de blesser quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Ne voulant pas complètement craquer devant sa tortionnaire, Bellatrix repoussa sa sœur, se releva et s'enfuit à toute jambe en direction de la forêt.

« Bella ! » Cria sa jeune sœur désespérément.

« Laissez là ! Retournez à votre leçon de piano, je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard ! » Ordonna la maîtresse de maison sans quitter des yeux sa fille qui disparût bientôt dans l'obscurité.


	2. Chapter 2

**23 mars 1961**

« Bellatrix qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda la voix douce de la cadette de la famille en poussant la porte du grenier.

Un feu brûlait au milieu de la pièce, un feu si parfait qu'il était presque possible de couper au couteau les différents dégradés de rouge, de jaune et d'orange qui le composait. Bellatrix se retourna visiblement gênée d'avoir été découverte, elle s'empressa de cacher sa main derrière son dos et le feu s'évanouit aussitôt.

« Rien, retournes en bas ! » Lâcha-t-elle en fixant sa jeune sœur.

Andromeda fronça les sourcils et s'avança à l'endroit où les flammes dansaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ouvrit le bouche et ramassa une poupée en porcelaine dont il ne restait quasiment plus rien.

« Mais c'est la poupée de Narcissa, ça fait des jours qu'elle pleurs parce qu'elle l'a perdu. Pourquoi tu l'as brûlé et d'ailleurs comment as-tu… ? » Avant même de finir sa question, la petite fille se faufila derrière sa sœur pour voir ce que cette dernière cachait.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'objet elle laissa retomber la poupée et porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, horrifiée.

« Bella, mais…mais c'est la vieille baguette de père ! » Lâcha-t-elle le souffle court.

Bellatrix la fixa un instant, puis haussa simplement les épaules avant de lever la baguette devant elle pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, il ne s'en sert plus, un de ces sales elfe a dû oublier de refermer l'armoire, qui s'en soucie ? » Affirma t'elle sans sourcilier.

« Mais c'est interdit ! On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie avant dix-sept ans ! Si quelqu'un l'apprend tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis ! » S'offusqua Meda en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens.

L'ainée laissa un rire désincarné s'échapper de sa gorge et raisonner contre les murs de la pièce, presque plongée dans le noir.

« Aucune personne du ministère n'oserait venir ici pour nous causer des ennuis ! Personne n'a le courage d'affronter la pure et noble famille Black ! » Déclara t'elle en imitant grossièrement la voix de sa mère à la fin de sa phrase.

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas bien quand même ! »Grogna la plus jeune avant de ramasser la poupée qui gisait à ses pieds. « Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu n'as plus qu'un an à attendre pour pratiquer la magie à Poudlard ! »

Le visage de Bellatrix se referma instantanément, un mélange de colère et de tristesse sembla le traverser.

« Tu peux pas comprendre ! » Marmonna-t-elle tout en tournant le dos à sa petite sœur.

« Je peux au moins essayer ? » Demanda-t-elle bien décidé à avoir une réponse. Andromeda sauta d'ailleurs sur le meuble qui se trouvait à côté de l'ainée, afin d'être bien installée si l'explication devait durer longtemps.

Bellatrix soupira et releva finalement les yeux vers sa cadette.

« Il y a la si douce et si gracieuse Narcissa, la future épouse parfaite… »Commença t'elle tout en jetant un regard noir à la poupée de porcelaine dont l'épaisse chevelure avait complètement brûlé. « Et puis toi, la plus intelligente… »

Andromeda s'apprêta à protester mais sa sœur lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter.

« C'est vrai, tu as toujours des bonnes notes avec le précepteur, moi je ne sais pas ça ne m'intéresse pas…je préfère pratiquer la magie et crois-moi si je continu à m'entraîner je deviendrais la sorcière la plus puissante au monde et alors père et mère pourront enfin être fière de moi ! » Lâcha-t-elle finalement une lueur pleine d'espoir au fond des yeux.

« Je suis déjà fière de toi moi Bella… »Chuchota Andromeda tout en apposant une main bienveillante sur l'avant-bras de sa sœur.

« Tu vois, tu ne peux pas comprendre… »Répondit la petite fille désabusée.


	3. Chapter 3

**31 Août 1962**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment sur le manoir des Black, il devait être plus de minuit mais une faible lumière s'échappait encore d'une petite fenêtre au deuxième étage de l'aile droite. Bellatrix était assise en tailleur sur son lit, la chambre était pratiquement dépourvue de décoration, seul un poster sur lequel s'agitaient les corps squelettiques d'un homme et d'une femme issue d'un groupe de musique réputé anti-moldu permettait de voir que la pièce n'était pas inoccupée. La petite fille était plongée dans un énorme grimoire, éclairé par le bout d'une baguette magique en bois de noyer dont elle avait fait l'acquisition dans la journée. Dans quelque heure à peine, elle allait enfin prendre le train pour se rendre à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas peur, loin de là. Bella avait seulement hâte, hâte d'apprendre comment devenir une sorcière redoutable, hâte de révéler enfin la puissance magique qu'elle sentait bouillir dans ses veines, hâte de montrer à ses parents qu'elle n'était pas qu'une petite fille indomptable et décevante.

Soudain elle redressa la tête, un grincement venait de se faire entendre devant sa porte, aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu Bella tira les couvertures sur elle et sa baguette s'éteignit instantanément.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit doucement, l'enfant fit semblant de dormir et exagéra sa respiration pour parfaire l'illusion. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que la porte ne se referme sur sa mère ou sur son père une voix douce se fit entendre.

« Bella…tu dors… ? »

Immédiatement Bellatrix se redressa et découvrit sa cadette sur le palier en chemise de nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu agacée par cette intrusion.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir… »Répondit Andromeda en haussant doucement les épaules l'air penaud.

Bellatrix soupira mais retira les couvertures et indiqua à sa petit sœur de venir s'assoir à ses côtés en tapotant le matelas de sa main. Meda referma la porte et vint s'installer aux côtés de son aînée qui fit de nouveau briller sa baguette. La plus jeune afficha une moue réprobatrice quant à l'utilisation de la magie par sa sœur mais se garda de faire la moindre remarque. Bella ouvrit son livre et reprit sa lecture sans prêter attention à sa sœur qui avait relevé l'oreiller et s'y était appuyé en silence. La petite était clairement nerveuse, elle se frottait vigoureusement les mains et finalement reprit la parole.

« Bella…tu ne m'oublieras pas hein…quand tu seras à Poudlard… ? »

L'aînée sembla surprise par cette question, elle releva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur. Elle l'observa silencieusement quelques secondes puis sans rien répondre se pencha pour sortir un petit canif de sa commode.

« Donnes ta main… »Lâcha-t-elle avec douceur.

Andromeda sembla se méfier quelques instants, elle fronça les sourcils mais le regard insistant de sa sœur, l'obligea à s'exécuter. Bellatrix entailla un des doigts de sa cadette qui grimaça et la regarda incrédule. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Bella qui se coupa à son tour le bout de son index, la petite fille observa avec fascination une goutte de sang se former à la surface de sa peau puis avec une grande délicatesse fit se rencontrer les deux blessures.

« Maintenant, toi et moi c'est à la vie, à la mort… »Souffla t'elle tout en laissant sa main caresser affectueusement la joue de sa sœur avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.


	4. Chapter 4

**23 décembre 1963**

L'hiver s'annonçait particulièrement terrible cette année, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait déjà le parc du château et les arbres semblaient avoir de plus en plus de mal à ne pas céder sous le poids de l'or blanc. Alors que le soleil était à son apogée quelque minute plus tôt, une tempête parut surgir de nulle part, en moins de cinq minutes le ciel s'assombrit et jeta le manoir dans une obscurité morbide. Les trois sœurs Black étaient calmement assises dans un petit salon, plus tôt dans la journée leur mère leur avait ordonné de mettre leur plus belle toilette ce qui n'avait pas vraiment enchantée Bellatrix qui avait horreur de porter les robes à froufrou que leur imposait Druella.

Alors que Bella était sur le point de commencer à embêter la benjamine de la famille pour remédier à son ennui, la porte s'ouvrit sur leur mère visiblement dans un état d'anxiété avancé. Elle leur ordonna de la suivre jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

Cygnus Black s'y trouvait en compagnie d'un homme qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient jamais vu, le maître de maison semblait également ne pas être à son aise malgré son charisme habituel. Les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'invité, Narcissa et Andromeda s'inclinèrent du mieux qu'elle le pu et gardèrent leur regard fixé au sol. Bellatrix quant à elle s'inclina sans trop s'attarder et ne quitta pas le visage du jeune homme des yeux. Elle se sentait comme captivé, il était si pâle qu'on aurait pu le croire mort mais quelque chose chez lui le rendait majestueux, imposant. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'homme, cependant Druella ne sembla pas trouvé la situation très amusante, une fois encore l'aînée ne se comportait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

« Maître je vous présente mes filles, Andromeda, Narcissa et… »La maîtresse de maison parut faire un effort pour présenter son aînée. « Bellatrix. Andromeda vient tout juste de faire son entrée à Poudlard elle fait partie de la maison Serpentard comme tout la famille, elle est… »

L'homme n'écouta la maîtresse de maison que d'une oreille, son attention toute entière se portait sur la petite fille brune qui semblait être la plus hardie. Sans quitter des yeux l'aînée, il fit signe à Druella de se taire, ce qu'elle fit instantanément avant de baisser la tête, craintive. L'inconnu s'approcha de l'enfant et posa ses doigts sur son menton pour lui relever un peu plus la tête.

« Bella, c'est bien ça ? »Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

La petite fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle ne pouvait le lâcher du regard mais un sourire espiègle éclaira son visage.

« Tu es à Poudlard ? »

Une fois encore Bellatrix acquiesça et sortit de sa poche un ruban vert et argent.

« Oui, dans la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard ! »Lâcha t'elle en gonflant la poitrine comme si pour la première fois elle se sentait fière de quelque chose.

« Vous avez là une enfant, très intéressante ! » Lâcha l'inconnu à l'égard de Cygnus Black qui sembla se ratatiner sur place.

« Oui maître, Bellatrix est très prometteuse ! » Répondit-il sans grande conviction.

La petite fille, sursauta imperceptiblement, jamais son père n'avait parlé d'elle ainsi, son regard se porta sur lui un instant et elle constata à quel point l'inconnu pouvait avoir de l'influence. Cet homme représentait tout ce qu'elle affectionnait, le charisme, le pouvoir et surtout la peur, elle était désormais sure d'une chose : il était la personne qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie, celui qui allait lui permettre de trouver sa place dans le monde et d'être enfin appréciée à sa juste valeur.


	5. Chapter 5

**17 mai 1966**

Depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait témoigné un grand intérêt, Bellatrix avait vu la considération que ses parents lui portaient s'accroître de jours en jours. Un bal fût même organisé à l'occasion de sa quinzième année. Toute la bonne société magique était réunie, le ministre de la magie, certains membres les plus imminents du Magenmagot ainsi que toutes les familles riches et au sang pur de Grande Bretagne. La plus grande pièce du manoir avait été élégamment décorée avec des centaines de rubans, de fleurs, de nappes et d'autres décorations aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Certaine personne étaient assises autour de petite table ronde, tandis que d'autre dansait gracieusement en couple. Pour autant Bellatrix n'en était pas plus heureuse, la seule personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir lui souhaiter son anniversaire n'était autre que Lord Voldemort. Depuis leur rencontre elle n'avait plus que son nom à la bouche. Afin d'éviter un cousin éloigné de trois ans son ainé qui semblait enclin à la courtiser, la jeune fille était partie se cacher au calme dans un des nombreux couloirs du manoir.

Assise dans un coin sombre, Bella fût surprise de voir sa mère apparaître et se diriger, visiblement énervée, vers le bureau de son père. Son étonnement devint encore plus grand lorsque Druella n'ouvrit pas la porte mais se mit à genoux pour observer par le trou de la serrure. Ne voulant pas être découverte, Bella se recroquevilla du mieux qu'elle put et resta silencieuse, observant cette scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu croire possible. Sa mère d'habitude si froide, si impassible, si insensible se laissa glisser au sol, des larmes coulant en silence le long de ses joues.

Au bout de quelques minutes la maîtresse de maison se redressa avec le plus grand mal, elle se posta devant un imposant miroir et tenta vainement de se redonner visage humain. Elle passa sa main le long de sa robe pour défaire les plis et s'éloigna. Piquée par la curiosité, Bella attendit que les pas de sa mère ne s'éloignent et se leva à son tour. Prudemment elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte du bureau et se baissa pour voir ce qui avait pu mettre sa mère dans un tel état qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Une envie de vomir se fit sentir lorsque la jeune fille aperçut son père en pleine affaire sur le sofa avec Carmina, la servante au sang de bourbe. Même si Bellatrix avait toujours été consciente que le mariage de ses parents n'était pas heureux, elle fût horrifiée de découvrir son père dans les bras d'une autre femme dans la maison familiale.

A cet instant elle ressentit une haine dévorante pour cette femme qui avait réussi à séduire son père, la tristesse n'était pas présente, seule une colère, une rage s'empara d'elle. Bella se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Elle arriva rapidement au dernier étage sous les combles, là où tous les domestiques étaient logés. Cette horrible femme venait d'envouter Cygnus Black, elle ne l'avait surement fait que pour l'argent, que pour voler la famille, que pour les déshonorer. Se sentant impuissante, une seule idée vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille de quinze ans. Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et grava sur la porte de la servante trois mots, trois mots qu'elle détesterait désormais tout au long de sa vie : « **Sang-de-bourbe** »


End file.
